


Snacktime

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pregnancy, the wee-est of weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Heavily pregnant Mary takes a nap, only to be woken by Dean.





	Snacktime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Drabbles Every Weekend challenge - Character: Mary; Theme - cooking

Eight months pregnant and very tired, Mary left Dean playing with blocks on the kitchen floor while she lay on the sofa for a nap. The rooms adjoined; she’d hear him if he needed her. She didn’t sleep deeply these days anyway, thanks to the discomforts of pregnancy. And Dean was pretty steady for a toddler, puffed up with the anticipated responsibility of impending older brotherhood.

She startled awake awhile later when Dean shoved her shoulder, saying, “Mommy!”

“What is it, sweetheart?” she asked, blinking sleep from her eyes.

Beaming with pride, Dean held out a bowl. “I cooked for you and the baby!”

Mary peered at a mixture of raisins and dry oatmeal and smiled, resolving to check the child locks on the bottom cabinets. She fished out a raisin, popping it into her mouth.

“Thank you, Dean,” she said. “Sammy is lucky to have a brother like you.”


End file.
